Too Much Talk
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: A story entirely made of dialogue . The exchange of words is the only way of knowing what is going on. Isn't it obvious just in their voices how they're feeling? Not always. Sometimes it's harder than it seems. R
1. Hermione and Ron

"Ronald, you are the most irritating person I've ever met!"

"Well you're no basket of roses, either, Hermione!"

"You constantly insult me!"

"You always nag me like you think you're my mum!"

"It's because you need nagging!"

"No, it's because you need someone to nag!"

"No it is not!"

"Face it, Hermione! You're a pest!"

"I resent that!"

"You go through my things!"

"That was one time-.."

"You're always telling me what I do _wrong_!"

"Oh, Ronald, come off it-.."

"When I don't do my work, you tell me I'm stupid!"

"I do not-.."

"And when I _do_, you accuse me of cheating!"

"Ron-.."

"I pity the man who marries _you_, Hermione, because you'll chatter his ear off!"

…

"Hermione?"

…

"Look, I'm sorry, I went too far, but you just make me so mad, I-.."

…

"I don't know what I was thinking. You're not a pest, okay?"

…

"And any man who marries you is incredibly lucky."

"…Really?"

"Yes, really, Hermione."

"I'm sorry, too, for doing all those horrible things. I never really thought about them, I guess. I thought I was helping."

"It's okay."

"Good."

…

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Y-yes, Ronald?"

"…Where's Harry at?"

"What?… Oh, Harry… I haven't seen him, Ronald."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, Ronald, I'm just fine."

"You don't sound fine, and you won't face me."

"I'm facing you now. Is that better?"

"Look at me, Hermione. Why won't you?"

"No reason."

"…Hey, what's that over there?"

"Where?"

"It's me!"

"Very funny, Ronald."

"I'm glad you think so. It's so much better to see you smile."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"All right, I just wanted to make sure."

"Okay."

…

"Ronald?"

"Yea, Hermione?"

"…Nothing."

"Oh, okay."

…

"Hermione?"

"R-Ronald?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, Ronald."

"Maybe we'll find Harry."

"Harry. Right."

"Are you okay? You sound sad again."

"Nothing is wrong, Ronald."

"If you're sure.."

"I am."

"All right."

…

"_Brrr!_"

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit."

"Here, take my jacket."

"Thank you, Ronald."

"Is that better?"

"Yes, I'm so much warmer, but aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm fi-…fi-…_achoo! _fine."

"Oh, Ronald, you're already catching cold!"

"I'm just fine, Hermione. You keep that jacket on."

"No, you need it."

"I don't want it."

"Well, neither do I."

"That's too bad."

"Honestly, Ronald, stop being so thick-headed and wear the jacket!"

"No, you need it!"

"I have my own jacket, Ronald!"

"But you were still cold!"

"I'll get over it! Now put it on!"

"Fine!"

…

"Now, isn't that better?"

"Yea, sure."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said sure!"

"Okay, I heard that time!"

"Why are you laughing? It wasn't that funny."

"It is to me."

"Girls are weird."

"That's because you're a boy. To a girl, boys are weird."

"Well, girls are wrong."

"Girls are practically _never _wrong, Ronald."

"Ha! That's a lie if I've ever heard one!"

"No it isn't! Girls are just more clever than boys."

"That isn't true!"

"Oh, but it is, Ronald."

"And will you stop calling me Ronald?!"

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald, Ronald-"

"I'm warning you.."

"- Ronald Ronald, Ronald Ronald Ronald -"

"Stop it.."

"- Ronald, Ronald, Ronald!"

"That's it!"

"Ronald! Ronald get off of me!"

"Stop calling me Ronald!"

"N-Never! You c-can never make me!"

"I can, and I will!"

"S-stop it, Ronald, it h-hurts!"

"Then why are you laughing so hard?"

"That's why it hurts, y-you git!"

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Good."

"Good."

…

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"…How's your cat?"

"Crookshanks is fine, thank you. And how is Pigwigeon?"

"Great."

"That's swell, Ron."

"You don't sound like it's swell."

"It _is_ swell with me."

"Sure it is."

"It is!"

"Geez, no need to shout, Hermione. I believe you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"No it isn't. I'm just yelling because-…"

"Because why, Hermione?"

"Because-… I don't know. I'm just upset."

"Why?"

"Well, Ronald, I keep getting my hopes up because a person I know sounds like he's going to say something important, and then that person doesn't."

"Oh… Wait, me?"

"No, not you."

"That didn't sound very convincing, Hermione."

"Fine. It's you."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Ronald. It's not your fault if you -"

"Hermione?"

"Y-Yes, Ronald?"

"You talk too much."

………

………

………

………

**A/N: In case you didn't get it, they shut up at the end because Ron finally figured it out and kissed Hermione. Hope you liked it! R&R?**


	2. Ginny and Harry

"Hey, Harry!"

"Oh, hello Ginny."

"What're you up to?"

"Nothing. Just wandering around."

"Escaping Snape?"

"…Yea."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Mind if I accompany you?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

…

"Harry?"

"Yea, Ginny?"

"You look different today."

"Nope, I'm the same."

"Something seems different."

"What?"

"Can't put my finger on it."

"Well, this _is _a new-ish shirt."

"That must be it… Wait, 'new-ish'?"

"Yea. It's not really completely new, but… sort of."

"Y'lost me."

"It's a hand-me-down from my cousin, so it's not new, but it's new to me."

"Ah, hand-me-downs. Unfortunately, I've come into a lot of boys clothing that way."

"Poor you."

"Indeed poor me! How would you like to wear ladies clothes, Harry Potter?"

"…I would hate it."

"Exactly. Anything less is a double-standard."

"Since when did you become so politically correct?"

"Since… now."

…

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Ron at?"

"Not sure, Harry. I don't follow after him anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not his personal babysitter anymore. He's a big boy now."

"I see. Your mum doesn't have you after him?"

"Well, she did, but he threw a fit."

"Ha, ha."

"You think I'm kidding, but I'm not."

…

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry, we've established that you know my name."

"Ha, ha. I was going to ask-.."

"Ask what?"

"Are you still seeing Dean Thomas?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

…

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Are you still seeing Cho?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Yep."

…

"Harry, do you like me?"

"Huh?"

"Do. You. Like. Me?"

"Of course, Ginny!"

"No, not like that."

…

"I mean to say, do you fancy me?"

"F-fancy you?"

"Yep."

"Well, Ginny, I-…"

"Yes?"

"I-…"

"Go on."

"I-…"

"We've established you are involved, Harry."

"… Wow, that's a bright blue sky!"

"… Yea, I guess it is."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Harry."

"You don't sound fine."

"Well, I _am_!"

…

"Gin?"

"What, Harry?"

"… Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, Harry."

"You're not okay?"

"I didn't say that."

"What did you say then?"

"I said, 'No, Harry.'"

"I heard. I meant what did you mean?"

"No, I'm not sure I'm okay."

"You're not sure?"

"Yes."

"How are you not sure?"

"Because a particular black-haired, lightning bolt-scarred, green-eyed boy is avoiding my question."

"Which boy? Me?"

"No, Harry, the _other _Boy who Lived."

"Me then."

"Give the man a prize!"

"And what question?"

"Do you fancy me?"

…

"Well, Harry James Potter?"

"I-…"

"If you're going to start that again, then just forget it."

"Ginny-…"

"No, Harry. Pretend I never asked."

"Ginny Weasley-…"

…

"Quit ignoring me."

…

"Answer me."

…

"Fine then!"

"_What _could you _possible _have to say _now_?"

"I-I like you."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"This much?"

"… You want me to measure it with arm-span?"

"Yes, Harry, I do."

"Okay. I like you this much."

"Enough to be more than _like _and be _fancy_?"

"Yep."

"I knew it! The Boy who Lived -the chosen one- fancies _me_!"

"Yes, yes he does."

…

"Harry James Potter, I think it should be known that I fancy you in return."

"Good, then it won't be received wrong."

"Definitely not."

"But what about Ron?"

"What about him? He's not involved here."

"If he finds out…"

"He doesn't need to. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Ugh. It's none of his business."

"…Good point."

"I know."

…

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"We've established that we both fancy each other, right?"

"Right."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, Mr. Potter, what are you going to do about it?"

"This."

…

…

…

…

**A/N: Similar ending, different dialogue. I think this may become much more than intended. Any suggestion for the next couple? **


	3. Lily and James

"James Potter, will you knock it off?"

"What, my Lilyflower, do you want me to knock off?"

"That!"

"What that?"

"Calling me 'my Lilyflower'!"

"But Lily, dearest-…"

"Don't call me that either, Potter!"

"…You wound me."

"Is it a fatal wound?"

"Probably not."

"Then drop dead."

"That's just like you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You want me to die. How heartless!"

"I am_ not_ heartless, Potter!"

"_Sure_ you're not."

"I'm not!"

"If you say so."

"I do!"

"I get it, Evans."

…

"Just go away, Potter!"

"I'm afraid I can't, Lily."

"Why the bloody Hell not?"

"You're too weak."

"I'm _what_?"

"Weak. You can't be without me."

"I most certainly-…!"

"Just give it up, Evans. You're madly in love with me."

"I am not!"

"You are. You can't be away from me."

"That's because you won't leave!"

"Don't talk about the technicalities."

"James Potter, remove that arm!"

"What, this arm?"

"No, the other one! The one around my shoulders!"

"Oh, I see. This one?"

"You bloody git! Quit touching me!"

"Ouch! Evans, why did you hit me?"

"Because you deserved it! Now go away!"

"Evans?"

…

"Miss Evans?"

…

"Lily?"

"…What?"

"…I'm sorry."

"…You're… what?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

"James Potter, mastermind of stupidity, is… sorry?"

"Yea."

"For…?"

"Everything I've done since, y'know, first year."

"… Is this a hidden-camera show?"

"What's a camera?"

"Never mind."

"I've been a toerag."

"And _arrogant_ toerag."

"Exactly. And I'm sorry."

…

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"I guess I forgive you."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just saying it for the heck of it."

"D'aww…"

"Kidding, Potter-… James."

"Hey, you called me James!"

"Well, isn't that your name?"

"Yea, but it's usually 'Potter!'"

"Would you prefer I call you Potter?"

"No, definitely not."

"Then don't complain."

"Okay."

…

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"Does that make us friends?"

"…Sure, why not?"

"Okay. Good."

…

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Can I call you Lilyflower?"

"Since you asked… I guess so."

"Yes!"

"It's not that great. Don't get so excited."

"Okay… I have to tell Sirius!"

"Oh, James. So naïve."

…

"Lily?"

"Yes, that would be my name. Good job."

"Ha, ha."

"What were you going to say?"

"I, uh, forgot."

"Oh."

…

"I remembered now."

"What was it, then?"

"Um…"

"Spit it out already!"

"…I forgot again, Lily. You put me under too much pressure!"

"James, I must say, your IQ could use some raising."

"Thank… you?"

…

"Lily?"

"…Yea?"

"Can we be _more _than friends, since you can stand me now?"

"Was that what you forgot, remembered, then forgot again?"

"Yep. And the answer?"

"…There isn't one yet."

"There has to be an answer."

"I haven't thought of it yet."

"Oh."

"I'll let you know."

"All right."

"Okay."

…

"Y'know, James?"

"What?"

"It's getting dark."

"Yes, Lily, I _do _have eyes."

"Maybe we should get back to our respective dorms?"

"Or not."

"… Good plan."

…

"Wait, Lily Evans, famed Head girl and good-doer, is staying out after hours?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, yea."

"I'm not all good, y'know."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, I can be bad if I want to be!"

"Ooh, sounds hot. Care to show me?"

"Pervert!"

"And yet you're laughing."

"…Shut up."

"Does that mean you'll show me?"

"Maybe someday."

"Ooh, flirtatious. I like it."

"Yea, you _would_."

"Of course I would."

"Well, duh."

"It's so obvious."

"Hence I said it."

"Oh."

"Yea."

…

"Decide if we can be more than friends yet?"

"Not yet."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Just checking."

"I see."

…

"James?"

"Yes, Lilyflower?"

"I've decided."

"What'd you decide?"

…

…

…

…

**A/N: Kind of less wordy, but good all the same, yes? Thanks to SunStealingPixie for suggesting I do Lily and James. R&R! **


End file.
